


Birthday wishes

by hanekoma



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanekoma/pseuds/hanekoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winding down after an eventful birthday party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for PinkTala's birthday on tumblr.

The party had been fun and exciting. The whole team had been there. There were shared birthday kisses (perhaps a few more shared than should be) and the presents made them smile and laugh, ranging from awesome to hilarious gag gifts.

But now the party was over and things were winding down. Teddy had to excuse himself, apologizing over and over to Billy that he couldn't spend a longer day with his boyfriend. It wasn't his fault, Billy didn't blame him. After all, when he hit 18, the weekend job he took up had shoved him into an overnight position.

It did feel a little lonely, though, he had to admit. Not only that, he expected Tommy to trail off with Kate after the party finished up. So, it came to a great surprise when his twin flopped down across his lap on the couch.

"I could go kick his ass, yanno. For not getting off of work."

Billy couldn't help but laugh at this and reached to prod Tommy's side. "You will do no such thing. It's not his fault. He _had_ tried to ask off." Even so, saying it out loud made him pout. Perhaps that made him spoiled and demanding, but that would have been the best present.

Suddenly, without warning, he was pounced down onto the couch by Tommy. For a brief moment, that cocky attitude was shed. One hand brushed away the hair from Billy's forehead and a soft kiss was planted there. "Happy birthday, baby brother."

Before the speedster could make his escape, Billy pulled him down into a tight hug. "Happy birthday to you, too," he whispered softly back.


End file.
